Rodiano
Los Rodianos eran humanoides de piel verde nativos del planeta Rodia. Durante las Guerras Clon, Rodia fue representada por el Senador Onaconda Farr en el Senado de la República Galáctica. Rodia se unió brevemente a la Federación de Comercio durante la guerra, bajo la promesa de alimentos y protección de los piratas. Al final, fue traicionado, y volvió a unirse a la República. Varios Rodianos fueron cazarrecompensas, incluidos Greedo y Jakoli. Greedo era un aficionado, y finalmente fue asesinado por el contrabandista Han Solo, mientras que Jakoli era un hábil cazarrecompensas que mataba a sus objetivos. Algunos Rodianos también trabajaron como informantes, como Tsoklo, que trabajó para el Imperio Galáctico. Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Phasma'' *"High Noon on Jakku" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Rodianos Categoría:Especies inteligentes